


Don't Scare the Neighbors TOO Terribubbly While We're Gone 0u0

by Trombonesonmars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Art, F/F, Mexican-themed Aradia because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/pseuds/Trombonesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for a day on the town, the Spooky Sisters leave their ghostly charges and manor in the care of an Overlord of Darkness contracted as nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scare the Neighbors TOO Terribubbly While We're Gone 0u0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crushinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushinator/gifts).



> I want Aradia and Feferi as a Victorian medium team. They operate from different angles; Aradia leads seances and communicates with the dead, Feferi communes with the dark gods to tell you your fortune (usually involving a particularly macabre death) in the sweetest, most cheerful way possible and collects brightly-colored finches. Frilly waistcoats! Predicting the death of the wrong person! Trifling with the dead to hijinks-infused results! Maybe solving mysteries! Delicious tea! Preference: they are still trolls in a troll/human world.
> 
> \--Well, it was hard to fit that all into an image, so I give you a snapshot of their lives instead ^_^;

[](http://imgur.com/2nUbXgp)


End file.
